


A Mother's Plea

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Qui-Gon and Mace see Obi-Wan and Boba playing together and the two consider the case she made to the Council.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Two Jedi Walk Into A Mandalorian [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553227
Comments: 26
Kudos: 414





	A Mother's Plea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDFO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDFO/gifts).



> So, TheDFO made some really good points in their comment on the last installment and made me feel kinda bad for how I had Obi treat Mace (not that I don't think she's justified in her opinion). So, since I haven't hd the downtime to actually get through all the comments and answer them properly yet, consider this part of my response!

"I've always like to watch children laugh." Qui-Gon said, arms crossed over his chest. Mace hummed in response, gaze also glued to the Mandalorian woman chase her child through the hangar, the boy laughing as he ran. 

"Indeed."

"Do you disagree with the choice the Council made?"

"It doesn't matter whether I agree or not."

"I'm asking as a friend."

Mace glanced over at him. "Yes, I agree. But I am unsure whether or not it was wise."

"Oh?"

"We'll see if it's possible to raise children evenly in a culture of war."

"Do you doubt her or the war?"

"Can it not be both?"

"Then why agree?"

Mace sighed - Qui-Gon was exhausting. "Mandalorians are the best parents in the galaxy, but she's self-admittedly odd even for them. We'll see if she has it in her."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "I'm still mulling her testament over myself."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "You voted in her favour."

Qui-Gon smirked. "As you said, who's to say whether it was wise?"

* * *

_She stands in the Jedi Council chamber, on the middle dais to plead Boba's case. She knows that without Jedi intervention, Boba will be subject to a Republic court and will definitely be found guilty and imprisoned. She knows this, but it's also not the only reason she's here._

_"The Council is well aware of the events surrounding Boba Fett's attempt on my life." Windu speaks up. "I have already spoken my piece and recused myself from his judgement. Since you have claimed responsibility for Fett's custody, you may now speak on his behalf."_

_She takes a breath, nods, then gets down onto one knee. They seem surprised, mumbling amongst themselves. She folds her hands over her raised knee._

_"I have indeed adopted Boba Fett as my own and I appreciate being given the opportunity to present a defence. I have already expressed opinions to Master Windu in the presence of Knight Skywalker that, while vulgar, I stand by. What I will apologize for is assigning blame, both to Master Windu personally and the Order itself. The Jedi and Mando'ade have much more in common than either of us care to admit. Our roles as adoptive families and staunch traditionalists are very similar, our armour and lightsabers equally sacred to us. I am also aware that I am ignorant, sometimes purposefully so, to the value of politics and efforts to contribute to the comfort of the many. I know these efforts go unseen and unappreciated._

_"I am also of the opinion that the Jedi are on the right side of this war. I believe it is in times of strife like this, the Jedi become the stalwart protectors you are projected and intended to be. I genuinely believe in the role of the Jedi, despite my Mando'ade heritage and affiliation, otherwise I would never have joined you in the first place. I still want to aid you, and I want the Republic to win. I want your success._

_"But I cannot ignore my own culture and experience. I've never denied what I am, nor what I've done. I've been subject to the marvels of royalty and ensconced in the depths of the galaxy's most ruthless and vile. Everywhere I have been, I have seen the two co-exist and been disgusted by it. In Boba, I can't help but see myself. I, too, was forced into adulthood before either of our cultures would have accepted it. Orphaned and without options, but lucky enough to be saved and allowed to rebuild in safety. I have been him - directionless, alone and equipped only to respond in kind to the violence shown to me._

_"But I am aware of his autonomy. His choices are his alone to make, and he has done so. What I am here to ask you for, laying my hopes in the hands of your empathy, is a chance to save him."_

_"To save him?" Master Mundi asked. "How so?"_

_"All children, even the ones in this Temple, require love, care, community and family if theere is to be any hope for them. Boba already displays self-awareness, loyalty and courage. I am certain that if I am given the chance, I can provide a steady, level structure that balances care and discipline and that will redirect him, make him stalwart and kind."_

_"Mysterious, your past is." Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Know you, we do not."_

_"And I will not justify it to you." She agreed readily. "But if there is nothing else you can trust about me, trust in my adherence to the Way. Family, and the children above all, is the highest calling a Mando'ad can have."_

_"That is true." Master Fisto nodded. "In systems where Mandalorians are, even now in the war, orphanages barely exist. And those that do are assisted by Mandos."_

_"Children are the bedrock of all things. It is irrelevant where they come from."_

_"And you think Boba could be such a case?" Master Mundi asked._

_"I think he was doing all he could think to do in a world he knew nothing about." She clarified. "But I believe I can show him the Way, can teach him to exist and survive in such a world without extracting vengeance for every ill done to him."_

_"Have you lived a life of vengeance?" Master Jinn asked, face set hard._

_She lifted her head and met his gaze. "No, I have not."_

_"Have you committed to revenge?"_

_"I ahve only ever acted to restore my honour in the one event where my helmet and armour were forcibly removed from me."_

_"And that was not motivated by revenge?"_

_"No more than a Jedi killing the one who steals their 'saber from them would be."_

_He nodded thoughtfully. "And I assume that it is an event you are unwilling to disclose?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why the secrecy?" Master Billiba spoke up._

_"I choose not to dwell in the pain of the past, especially pain I did not place myself in the path of."_

_"How every Jedi-like of you." Master Mundi mused. "I am surprised."_

_"You shouldn't be." She replied. "Like I said, we are closer than either of us would like to admit."_

_"Apparently so." Master Jinn chuckled to himself. "Shall we convene in private, or are there more questions for our Mando?"_

_"Dismissed, you are. With a decision, we will call you back." Master Yoda decided._

_She stood, bowed deeply to them, and saw herself out, all lean strength and grace._

* * *

Rex caught Boba around the waist, coming out from behind an AT-TE undergoing maintenance. The Captain hoisted the boy up, grinning as he giggled furiously, trying to wiggle out of the older man's grip. She caught up to him, taking the boy from Rex with a laugh of her own, bumping her forehead first against the boy, then against Rex. The Captain softened considerably at the gesture, his gaze flickering up to the jaig eyes on the crest of her helmet. 

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon murmured with a charmed smile, "perhaps it doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"We can never know what the future will bring, and perhaps that doesn't matter so much. We exist now, and our mission is to save who we can while we're here."

"You think we've saved Boba?"

"And many others through him, for better or worse." Qui-Gon patted the other Master on the shoulder. "And who knows? Maybe he'll kill someone to save your life one day, and we can call it even."

Mace snorted. "Perhaps."


End file.
